


Puppy Love Halloween Special

by xBlackButterflyx



Series: Puppy Love [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBlackButterflyx/pseuds/xBlackButterflyx
Summary: Zosan as puppies. Halloween special chapter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow me on tumblr x-blackbutterfly-x.tumblr.com  
> Or go to ff.net and search for user xblackbutterflyx if you would like to read this story there instead.

* * *

_You are invited to the Great Count Usopp’s_

_Annual Haunted House Party_

_for scary fun, gross food, and slimy drinks!_

_Bring a friend or come alone if you dare!_

_31st October 6 - Late!_

* * *

“Usopp, the doorbell is going again!” Zombie Nurse Kaya calls out over the evil laugh that rings out, signalling a new guest.

“I’m on it!”

Usopp grabs a bowl of sweets on his way to the door, just in case of trick or treaters and not party guests, and pops back in his fake vampire teeth.

With the swing of a black and red cape he opens the door, “Mwahahaha~ Happy Halloween~

“Usopp~!” Luffy beams as he tackle hugs his friend, knocking both him and the bowl of candy onto the floor.

“Ugh Luffy, that hurts. Ow! What the hell!? Don't bite me!”

“But I’m a zombie~! I'm supposed to bite you!”

“Um, what's going on?” Kaya asks as she comes over to see what all the ruckus is about.

“These two are being idiots again."

Kaya’s eyes widen and she squeals when she sees who Nami the witch has brought along with her. Under one arm is a blood sucking Vampire. Dressed in a small piece of fabric designed to look like a puffy shirt which slides onto his front legs and is attached loosely around his neck to keep it in place, and a small black cape which is tied onto his collar.

Tucked under Nami’s other arm is a vicious pirate wearing a brown coat secured across his back with a white and brown design to look like a shirt and waistcoat, including a belt. The outfit is complete with a small black bandana tied around his front left leg.

“So cute~!”

The blonde rushes over to the doorway, stepping over the two who are still on the floor, and gently takes Sanji from Nami’s arms.

The Vampire puppy barks happily and wiggles in her arms, jumping up to give her a big kiss, accidentally smudging Kaya’s makeup.

“You dressed them up~. They look so adorable~,” Kaya giggles and reaches out to gently pet Zoro’s head.

“Yep,” Nami grins, “I didn’t want to leave them at home on their own with all the trick or treaters going around. Hope you don't mind.”

“I don't mind at all~. Zoro looks so cute as a pirate. It suits him.”

“I know~. He already has only one eye so I thought it would be a great idea. He wouldn't let me put the hat on him though,” Nami pouts.

Sanji whimpers in Kaya’s arms, barking happily when she pets him once again.

“You look cute too Sanji~. Usopp look. You and Sanji have matching capes~.”

“Yeah? Aw they both look adorable.”

“Don’t they~?” Kaya giggles as she shuts the front door then puts Sanji down on the floor.

Nami does the same with Zoro then takes a squeaky toy sword out of her back pocket.

“Oh my god you got him a toy sword too~?”

“I did~. To go with his costume. It should keep him occupied for a while.”

Bending down she hands Zoro the toy and the green pirate happily takes it into his mouth.

Zoro squeaks the toy and watches as Nami and Luffy follow Kaya and Usopp into the kitchen to get some drinks.

Around him the living room is fully decorated for Halloween with plastic spiders and cobwebs hanging on the walls. White shawls cover the sofas and chairs and the coffee table is full of food and drinks for the other party guests who are chatting to each other over the music.

Zoro carries his toy sword in his mouth as he manoeuvres his way past the witches, zombies, werewolves and other creepy monsters, claiming his space under the coffee table.

He chews on his toy and watches from under the table as people walk back and fore. After a while he's joined under the table by Sanji who lays down next to him.

The Vampire pup makes a grab for the toy sword, stealing it from Zoro and runs off with it. He yaps victoriously as he dashes off into the dining room. However his victory isn't long lived as he's pounced on from behind and the both of them go tumbling to the floor.

The sword goes flying but they don't notice as they playfully nip at each other while they roll around on the floor play fighting.

Both of them get tangled up in Sanji’s cape but they don't seem to mind. The blonde pup manages to get the upper hand, pinning Zoro to floor and gives him two big licks before pouncing off of him and rushing off to find his precious Nami-swan.

Pirate pup Zoro gets back up onto four paws and looks around the house for his toy sword. The poor puppy can't find it anywhere and ends up bumping into something once he makes his way upstairs.

“Zoro? What are you doing up here?” Nami pounders as she picks up her puppy.

_Oi witch put me back down! I need to find my sword!_

The green pup barks and squirms in Nami’s arms as she carries him downstairs.

“Stop squirming. I’m just bringing you back down. You're not supposed to go upstairs. And where’s Sanji gone?”

_I don't care about that stupid blonde. I just need my sword!_

“Ugh, hang on,” Nami sighs and puts Zoro down when they make it back into the living room.

The green pup dashes off and Nami quickly goes after him, “Where are you going now?”

She follows him as he goes into the kitchen and rolls her eyes when Zoro circles around the table twice before heading back into the living room.

“I’ve had enough of this. Do what you want.”

As Nami goes back to join Luffy and the others she stops in her tracks when she hears Sanji barking.

“Not him too,” she whines then heads to the dining room where she can hear him barking from.

Zoro follows her in to where they find Sanji barking and scratching at the large glass cabinet behind the dining room table.

“Sanji! Don't scratch that! You don't usually do this when we're out. Is there something behind there?”

Nami gently moves the glass cabinet outwards to take a look.

“Oh I see. Sorry Sanji, I didn't realise.”

The blonde pup barks happily then squeezes between the cabinet and the wall to grab Zoro’s toy sword. The toy had been accidently flung underneath the cabinet when they were play fighting earlier on.

Sanji pulls out the toy with his mouth and his tail wags happily as he brings the sword over to Zoro, dropping it in front of him.

The vampire barks and licks the toy before nudging it closer to Zoro with his nose.

Pirate Zoro stares at Sanji for a few seconds before pouncing onto his toy and running off with it.

“You better go and keep an eye on him so he doesn't get lost again,” Nami smiles as she puts the glass cabinet back into its place.

She chuckles when she sees Sanji bounding off after Zoro as if he understood her, so she goes back to enjoy the party, leaving the vampire and pirate to do as they please for the rest of the night. Hopefully that won't end up being a bad decision.


End file.
